


Can't Stop

by Quidproquo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: 没有什么婚是来一发不能复的，如果有，那就来两发（大雾





	Can't Stop

“不，”Eduardo飞快地将右手食指抵在Mark的唇上，“不要说了——至少不是现在。”

“不是现在。”Mark捉住那根手指，将它拿开一寸并轻轻屈起。他低声重复了一遍Eduardo的话，但是意义不明，虹膜在昏暗的光线里呈现某种奇异的灰绿色。“但是我不会停下，无论你之后说什么。”他说，拉高了音量，语气表示提示，或者说，代表警告。

Mark将Eduardo的手握在掌心里，“我不会停下，只要你开始。”这一次他罕见地放缓了语速，陈述句代替疑问，代替最后一次机会的询问，十分Mark的表达方式。Eduardo明白这一点，他一向明白。他们的身体正紧贴在一起，呼吸正缠绕在一起，Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，一手撑起身子向前——最终，他选择用一个吻来回答。

来迎接。

在下一秒，Mark的手指滑进Eduardo的五指之间。

爱与欲的火苗自嘴唇开始擦亮，起初由Eduardo点燃，他用空着的那只手抚上Mark的后脑勺，柔软的舌温柔而又带着些急切地侵占Mark的口腔。瞬间的颤栗自Mark的头顶直穿脊椎往下，而后他立刻以一种不甘示弱的姿态回应着Eduardo的吻，主动且渴望地贴上前去，并迅速将触碰转化为近乎啃咬，直到Eduardo发出一声闷哼——然后两人分开，Mark的双手捏住Eduardo的肩，不由分说地将他摁进柔软的床里。

Mark手上的力道有些过度，足以在Eduardo的肩胛上留下一个必须缓慢消褪的红痕。Eduardo意识到了这一点，但他只是缩了缩肩膀，露出一个微笑，“为什么你要皱眉？”他小声地问，声音略带沙哑而又粘腻，用那张刚才被吻得红肿湿润的嘴唇——该死的，这看起来色情得要命。

Mark没有回答，但是眼角弯起了一个很小的弧度，这被Eduardo注意到了。

他低下头，湿濡的舌尖贴上Eduardo的脖颈。Mark用他自己的方式帮助Eduardo平息住最初紧张不安的颤抖，然后换来更长久的颤动、弯起的腰线、喉咙深处发出的细碎尖叫——Mark的手率先解开Eduardo最后一颗衬衫纽扣，而唇舌紧随其后，在结束了逗弄挺立充血的乳首之后，顺着漂亮的小腹肌肉往下。

“Mark。”阴茎被温热的口腔包裹住时，Eduardo发出沉重的喘息声。“操。”在快感的角落坍塌的时刻，他不自觉喊出另一个人的名字，也许还有一些含混不清的粗口——Mark依旧没有回答，当然，他的嘴里正塞着他的挚友的性器，用自己所掌握的一切技巧取悦着它。十二年前这样的场景曾经发生过，那时他们都很年轻，对于同性之间的性事毫无经验可言，只懂得一味粗鲁地接吻、撕咬、横冲直撞，这个坏习惯延伸到其他方面，这导致了后来许多错误的发生——但是现在再也不会了，不，未曾改变的是当Eduardo喊着Mark的名字时，Mark了解他想说些什么，他们一向了解对方，犯下的错误是为了更深入的贴合，让那曾经以为走在两个不同平面上的人重新回到同一个莫比乌斯环，直到Eduardo忘情地将五指插进Mark柔软的卷发里，而Mark可以通过Eduardo拉扯他的头发的方式来判断，他是否用了对的方式，亦或是Eduardo即将到达高潮——他的挚友，他的爱人在他口中剧烈地释放，Mark起初被呛了一下，然后将那些精液如数吞下。

Mark抬起头，倾身上前重新衔住Eduardo的嘴唇，那个人焦糖色的眼睛因为一场情事变得诱人而又湿漉漉的。Eduardo捧住Mark的脸回应他腥咸的吻，在Mark的视野中暴露出一片颈部皮肤，Mark用拇指抚上去，一层薄汗，还有颈动脉急促的跳动。

“Mark，”轻吻后分开，Eduardo望进Mark的眼睛里。这是第三次，Eduardo的手轻轻压在他的小臂肌肉上，Mark觉得他似乎在Eduardo的眼中看到了某种摇摇欲坠的、一闪而过的东西，他张了张嘴，刚想开口说些什么，但是立刻被Eduardo打断了。

然后他说，“不要停下。”

Eduardo的手加重了力道，在他的手臂上按出一个凹陷，Mark无法分辨这是有意还是不自觉。“当然，”Mark缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，在这场性爱开始之后第一次回答他，“Wardo。”

Mark的手离开了Eduardo的脖颈，转而向下，压上了Eduardo的膝盖，将他的双腿打开。

Eduardo仰起头，有些失神地望着天花板，大部分注意力被快感占据着，余下的一部分则恍恍然地让十几年的光阴从他眼前扫过。他们在派对上认识的那一刻，在柯克兰公寓，还有青涩的触碰和接吻，他们在庭外取证室的争锋相对，Mark不再看他，后来他开始不断地缺席——Mark突然在Eduardo的大腿根部用力吮出一个吻痕，引起Eduardo小声地惊呼，“Wardo，你在分神。”Mark指出，语气里有些许不满。

“做好你的事，Mark。”Eduardo无声地笑了起来，他在Mark的眼睛里看到了自己的身影。

他挺起身子好让Mark进入更多，一根手指，然后是三根，并在Mark触碰到敏感点时回报给他甜腻的呻吟——显然他没有意识到这有多么激发人的欲望，他的声音，操。Mark觉得下身早已硬得发痛，在确认扩张到足够之后，他有些急切地让手指退出，将自己的阴茎送了进去。

一开始的感觉有些不适，Eduardo的喉咙梗住了一个短促的呼吸，被情欲占满的焦糖色眼睛瞬间睁大。不，老实说，他对同性性爱没有太多的经验——只有Mark，从一开始就是。Mark从一开始就走进Eduardo的生命中，然后离开，接着有不少的情人重复这个过程，但只有Mark一个人能够再次回来——重新进入他的灵魂，重新进入他的体内，Eduardo皱起眉发出小声的呜咽，他试图咬住嘴唇，却在几秒钟后很快被撞开。

Eduardo有着十分性感的腰线，在性爱中微妙地弯曲起时尤其。Mark的手几乎要在上面掐出印记，他的攻击性在做爱的时候反倒更加毫无保留的明显，几乎和十几年前一样粗鲁，不过更加娴熟，但同时却多出了一部分温情、小心翼翼，当Eduardo被Mark印在锁骨上的一个吻所安抚——这就足以让他重新沉沉地陷入那个名叫Mark Zuckerberg的渊薮里。而同样的，Mark能感到Eduardo的手死死地抓着他的背部，偶尔会松开，当他又一次凶狠地操进Eduardo的体内时。这就好像他们之间互相伤害地牵扯着，然后逃离，然而又能被不知名的命运绑到一起。Eduardo带上了哭腔的破碎声音极大地愉悦了Mark的感官，还有发红的眼眶和颤抖着蜷缩起的脚趾。在达到高潮的那一刻他像只猫一样弓起脊背，Mark则迅速地吻上了他的嘴唇，将那些尚未出口的呻吟吞入唇舌中。

等到大脑逐渐由高潮时的一片空白开始恢复作用时——Mark无法准确判断大概过了多久，几分钟，也许是十几分钟，他把阴茎从Eduardo体内抽出，乳白色的精液顺着后者大腿的皮肤纹路缓缓流下。Mark是个注重健康的人，他通常很少射在性爱对象的体内，但是Eduardo让他莫名地有着这种欲望，下一回也许会在Eduardo的嘴里尝试，Mark这么想，伸展着手臂将Eduardo重新揽入怀中。Eduardo的呼吸已经平稳，身体放松且有些脱力。

“有一瞬间，”沉默过后，Eduardo的喉结上下滚动了一次，漂亮的眼睛因为疲惫而半阖起来，但目光依旧没有离开Mark的脸，“我曾经想说‘不’，的确有。”

而Mark只是扬了扬眉毛，手摁上Eduardo的后脑勺，让他和自己接吻，并再度跨坐到他身上。“我也曾经告诉过你我不会停下。” 


End file.
